Spinelli, que escribes?
by Dannielle Tennyson
Summary: Durante el recreo, Spinelli escribe algo en la tierra y TJ se da cuenta y quiere saber que era eso que estaba escribieno. I suck at summaries. A SpinellixTJ Story. Spinelli and TJ.


Que es eso?

Punto de vista de TJ

Estábamos en clase de español, ya faltaban 3 minutos para poder salir al recreo. Yo estaba sentado a un lado de Spinelli hablando de lo que haríamos hoy al salir al recreo.

-Yo digo que juguemos footbase (no se como se llama en la serie pero aquí en México así le dicen) y aplastemos a los del sexto grado- Me dijo mientras levantaba su puño.

-Mejor hay que ir a la vieja ruina. Hace mucho que no tenemos un momento para hacer planes y hablar de cosas- Yo tenía muchas ganas de hablar un rato con todos mis amigos así que me pareció una buena idea.

También tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Spinelli. Se que suena algo raro pero desde aquel día que nos besamos por ese tonto experimento (El capítulo se llama "The experiment". No se como se diga en español ya que yo soy de USA) nos hemos vuelto más cercanos.

El timbre sonó y todos salimos corriendo hacia el patio. A fin de cuantas convencí a todos, incluyendo a Spinelli, para poder quedarnos por hoy en la vieja ruina.

Mikey estaba escribiendo un poema y Gus le ayudaba diciéndole palabras que rimaran. De todos nosotros desde que Gus llego, Gus y Mikey fueron amigos, los mejores amigos. Gretchen y Beans estaban haciendo planes de que película irían a verista tarde ya que ellos están saliendo desde que Gretchen fue un día a casa de Beans a ayudarle con la tarea. Spinelli estaba jugando con la tierra escribiendo cosas en ella. Yo me acerqué para ver que dibujaba, y justo cuando me acerqué para ver lo que decía, ella se di{o cuanta y lo borró todo con su mano. De reojo la observé y vi que sus mejillas se encendían de rojo.

-Que escribías, Spinelli?- Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-…Umm…Yo…Nada…- Dijo nerviosa y evitando mirarme.

-Pero vi que estabas escribiendo algo- Le dije acercándome a su cara un poco.

-¡No es cierto!- Su cara se enrojeció aún más, algo que me sorprendió mucho, me levantó un puño y se fue enojada de la vieja ruina. Todos los demás se nos quedaron viendo. Yo salí para buscar a Spinelli.

Después de buscarla un par de minutos vi su típica gorra naranja asomándose por uno de los hoyos de la caja de queso. Me acerqué más y ya pude ver claramente que sí era ella. Me metí y me senté a su lado.

-…Umm…Hola Teej…siento mucho haberme enojado así y…- Le tapé la boca con mi mano.

-Lo sientes? Yo debería disculparme. Lo siento no debí de haberme involucrado en algo que no tenía que ver conm…- Ahora ella me tapó la boca con su pequeña mano.

-… Bueno esque…la cosa es que si tenía… pues… que ver contigo…y…hummm… conmigo- Se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Bueno, y que escribías?- Le pregunté.

-…- No me respondió.

-Bueno solo si quieres, no te estoy obligando a decirme algo si tu no quieres…- No la quería presionar mucho para que me lo dijera. Le sonreí para que no se volviera a sentir nerviosa.

Tomó aire, algo que me provocó el sonreír más. –EscribíSpinelliyTJjuntosporsiempre- Y se sonrojó aún más.

Parpadee dos veces.-Queee? No te entendí nada-

-Estaba escribiendo Spinelli y TJ juntos por siempre-

-Y?- No le encontré ningún problema a eso ya que yo lo sospechaba.

Se enojó un poco, levantó su puño y casi gritando me dijo – Como que "y"?!?!?! Prácticamente te acabo de decir que yo te amo y te quiero y lo único que tú dices es…mhpmhh…- Con lo que paso a continuación hasta yo me sorprendí pero no controlé mis impulsos. Yo cerré sus delicados labios poniendo los míos sobre los suyos. Wow! Eso fue increíble.

-Wow! Y que fue eso?- Dijo Spinelli sonriendo.

Yo la abrazé y lo único que en ese momento salió de mi boca fue – Te amo- Después me pare y sonó el timbre. Le extendí la mano para ayudarla a que se parara.- Ven, Vamos a clases-

Se quedó con la cara en blanco, volteo a verme y sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano para pararse y regresar y llegar a tiempo para nuestra siguiente clase antes de que la maestra Finster nos viera.

No me interesa si los demás piensan que lo mío y lo de Spinelli esta bien o mal, me interesa lo que los dos pensemos al respecto y que estemos juntos por siempre como amigos, novios, y después talvez, solo tal vez, algo más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This is my first fanfiction. I made it in Spanish because now that I am living here in Mexico for some months I have to practice my Spanish and my best friend told me that writing was the best way to practice Spanish. This is a one-shot but if I receive at least one review I will make another chapter.

Esta es mi primera ves aquí en fanfiction. Lo hice en español porque una amiga me dijo que era la mejor forma de practicarlo ahora que estoy viviendo en México por unos meses. Es un one-shot pero si recibo por lo menos un review voy a hacer otro capítulo.

Please REVIEW=D


End file.
